


can a plea bring you home?

by lorilann



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Episode 2.12, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you ride the edge between destruction and sanity?</p>
            </blockquote>





	can a plea bring you home?

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen episode 2.12 but this is just my take on the promo we saw for it. [If you haven't seen it here it is.](http://youtu.be/oPMozBc5Uiw)

“Please? I just want to go home.” 

His plea for her to just let him go hit her hard. She had never seen him so vulnerable and it made her want to hold him like she had done to her own son when he was distressed. Only Joss couldn’t round the table and pull him into her arms, she had to remain the dutiful detective and break a terrorist. 

Knowing and understanding why she had crossed the line for her friends and random innocents was one thing and she didn’t have trouble sleeping at night anymore because of it. This was a whole different ball game. This was a game she would never be comfortable with because John was her friend and he always had her back, they always had her back. 

Yeah, she knew firsthand because she wouldn’t be a detective worth her salt, that John had done some horrific things but now he was using his government provided skills for the good of others. Granted it was all kinds of fucked up but her life hadn’t been black and white for a long time, shades of gray were all that were left. 

There she was using her government provided skills to tear him apart piece by piece until there was nothing left of the wry, stoic man that took down a half dozen men with a single pool cue, fell for a dog that no one loved or protected the man that gave him a reason to get out of bed that didn’t leave him smelling like a still.

Carter had learned back in the desert that there were ways to break a man completely that the only humane thing was to put them out of their misery. She had also learned the precious edge of leaving someone with just enough that they could find their way back. 

She promised herself that she wouldn’t leave John a shell of himself because she knew that if he didn’t survive this then she wouldn’t survive it either. Joss knew herself and she knew that destroying John would destroy more of herself than she could part with.


End file.
